yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 39
の |romaji = Gekirin no Kakusei|englishtitle =Imperial Wrath Awakening |type = Anime|airs = January 18, 2014 (Japanese) December 27, 2015 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 38|next = Episode 40|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" ( の Gekirin no Kakusei), known as "Imperial Wrath Awakening" in the Dub version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya's opponent is Isao Kachidoki from the Ryozanpaku School in the second round of the Maiami Championship. Facing against Isao who claims that victory is everything, Yūya tries to make his opponent smile with his Entertainment Duels. However, with his violent dueling methods, Isao forces Yūya to a corner. And then an abnormal change occurs before Yūya... Featured Duels Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Yūzō Tanegashima Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gongenzaka controls "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (CG Star 10/2400/3800), while Yūzō controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Gongenzaka's turn "Susano-O" attacks directly (Yūzō: 400 → 0). Yūya Sakaki vs. Isao Kachidoki At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Bamboo Forest of the Immortals" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700). Turn 2: Isao Isao draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Hayate the Earth Soaring Star" (CG Star 5/2100/0) without Releasing, as Yūya controls a monster and he does not. Yūya finds an Action Card, but Isao beats him to it. "Hayate" attacks and destroys "Silver Claw" (Yūya: 4000 → 3700). Turn 3: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Trump Witch". Yūya activates "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Trump Witch" (Right Pendulum Scale 4) in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Entermate Rakudown" (CG Star 4/800/1800). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Hayate", but Isao activates the effect of "Hayate" to negate the attack, as it was attacked while Isao controlled no other monsters. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him use monsters he controls as Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Rakudown" to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Beast-Eyes" attacks "Hayate", but Isao activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Turn 4: Isao ".]] Isao Normal Summons "Tenma the Sky Rising Star" (CG Star 5/2100/0) without Releasing as he controls an EARTH monster. Isao activates the Magic Card "Fusion", fusing "Hayate" and "Tenma" on his field to Fusion Summon "Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star" (CG Star 10/3000/2200) in Attack Position. Isao then equips the Equipment Magic Card "Magical Star Sword" to "Idaten". Isao finds the Action Card "Evasion". Since a Magic Card was added to his hand, he activates the effect of "Magical Star Sword", sending "Evasion" to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Idaten" by 100 ("Idaten" 3000 → 3100). Yūya finds an Action Card, but Isao beats him to it. He then activates the effect of "Magical Star Sword" again ("Idaten" 3100 → 3200). This occurs four more times ("Idaten" 3200 → 3300 → 3400 → 3500 → 3600). "Idaten" attacks "Beast-Eyes", with Isao activating the effect of "Idaten", letting him reduce the ATK of any monster it battles whose Level is lower than its own to zero ("Beast-Eyes" 3000 → 0). Yūya and Isao race to grab an Action Card, and Yūya manages to take it, but the attack continues and "Beast-Eyes" is destroyed (Yūya: 3700 → 100). Turn 5: Yūya .]] Yūya activates the Action Card "Mad Hurricane" to shuffle all cards he controls into his Deck. Yūya then activates "Entermate Cheermole" (Left Pendulum Scale 5) and "Entermate Turn Toad" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He Pendulum Summons "Rakudown" (CG Star 4/800/1800) and "Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Yūya activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Isao controls ("Idaten" 3600 → 1800) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4300). Yūya activates "Dark Rebellion"'s effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Idaten" again ("Idaten" 1800 → 900) and add that amount to its ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 4300 → 5200). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Idaten". Isao attempts to activate the effect of "Idaten" to make the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" 0, but since Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels, the effect cannot be used. The attack continues and "Idaten" is destroyed (Isao: 4000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Isao Kachidoki Noboru Gongenzaka Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Computer monitor Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1